minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Mevia
Mevia, also known as Mevia the Enforcer, is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and the secondary antagonist in "A Journey's End". She is one of the Old Builders that were formerly in charge of the Games played by the Competitors. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Overview Appearance Mevia has long pale-cyan hair. She wears a black and red dress with red shoes. Personality Mevia, being the Enforcer of the Games, is a greatly rude and overwhelming character. She is portrayed to be a right-hand woman to Hadrian and usually goes along with what he says, shares his attitude of superiority, and often insults Jesse and his/her Gang during the process. She is also very sadistic, and she enjoys belittling and taunting people she considers to be lower than her. Much like Hadrian, Mevia is rude, snarky, snide, unpleasant, cruel, arrogant, selfish, and hot-tempered. When she's angry, she throws TNT at everything. However, Mevia doesn't have Hadrian's tendency to make and break deals and manipulate people. It can be said that while both enjoy watching the competitors in the Games suffer, Hadrian prefers to toy with their hope, while Mevia simply enjoys watching the Games and the competitor's suffering. As mentioned above, Mevia is highly sadistic, as evidenced by her quote: "They're cheaters... Let's make their lives miserable, for fun." She seems to have little, if any respect for others, taunting them and even pushing and yelling at Hadrian. Despite this, the two of them fight quite well together, as shown during their final battle with Jesse. At one point, Hadrian pretends to ask Jesse for forgiveness while Mevia sneaks up behind him/her and brutally murders him/her. This shows that, like Hadrian, she has no sense of honor and is perfectly willing to attack someone while their guard is down. Mevia also has a comedic side, as shown during the post-credits scene which shows Mevia and Hadrian trapped in a barren world made of bedrock inhabited by (depending on one of the player's choices in Episode 1) either chicken-sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens. Mevia tries to crack a joke about their predicament, which falls flat. Killed Victims *Jesse (Respawns) Items * Obsidian * Two Enchanted Diamond Axes * Gold Blocks * Bucket of Milk * Slimeballs * Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe * Quartz Blocks * A Pufferfish * A Shield * Enchanted Diamond Sword Death (Respawned) Killed By *Jesse (Indirectly) *Piston Trap During a final standoff between Jesse and the Old Builders, Hadrian and Mevia attempt to trap Jesse by surrounding him/her with obsidian. However, Jesse uses his/her two pickaxes from Harper to break through the obsidian, much to Mevia's surprise. Jesse forces her back towards the elimination area, and she eventually falls into the piston traps. Quotes Trivia *If Jesse shows a White Pumpkin to the Old Builders, Mevia will mention that she has nightmares about Cassie Rose, possibly due to Cassie being a murderer. *As commented on by Jesse, both Mevia and Hadrian have very large inventories. **This is probably because of how good they are at building, and they need many resources to build. *As mentioned by Axel, Mevia has kidnapped Axel, Olivia, and the Usher Reuben by knocking them out and putting them in "smelly boxes." Gallery Captura de pantalla 2017-05-03 a la(s) 08.18.23.png|Mevia with Hadrian and Otto talking to Jesse. Mevia.png|Mevia talking to Jesse. Mevia4.jpg|Mevia in the giant Chicken dimension. (Determinant) Mevia3.jpg|Mevia in the respawn pit. Horizon33 15-11-2016 20-13-18.jpg|Mevia with Hadrian and Otto. Mcsm ep8 world-of-chickensized-zombie.png|Mevia and Hadrian in the tiny "adult" Zombie dimension. (Determinant) Mcsm mevia.jpg Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Old Builders Category:Characters Category:The Games Category:Warriors Category:Respawned Characters Category:Builders Category:Unconfirmed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Bosses